Man I Feel Like a Woman
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: uno de los chicos del shibusen se despierta cierto dia, con "algo extraño" en su cuerpo, pronto se dara cuenta de que esta completamente cambiado y ahora es una linda chica, a causa de cierta gatita.¡TERMINADO!
1. El Hechizo y el Despertar

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me perteneces eso ya lo saben ;w; xD**

**Man I Feel Like a Woman tampoco es mia le pertenece a Shania Twain**

**

* * *

**

**I feel like a woman**

**General POV**

La bruja rio al pensar una vez más en su "malvado" plan.

Comenzó a bailar y cantar cuando escucho su canción preferida en la radio.

_Man, i feel like a woman._ Cantaba ella al compás de la música.

- ¡Nya!, Blair se meterá en GRANDES problemas por este hechizo nya, pero no importa – dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Tomo en sus manos el anuario del Shibusen.

- Bien, nya ahora solo debo de escoger al chico perfecto – dijo mientras abría el anuario y cambio las hojas hasta llegar a las fotos de los chicos, de sus "amigos".

Cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras elegía al azar una foto.

Abrió los ojos cuando tuvo la foto en sus manos y la observo por un momento.

- ¡Nya!, este chico en verdad tiene mala suerte – Dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Dejo la fotografía sobre la mesa, y comenzó a decir sus palabras mágicas.

- Pum-pumkin-pumkin – una gran nube naranja comenzó a aparecer y la fotografía del desafortunado chico comenzó a incendiarse, la gatita observaba muy feliz.

Y claro que estaba feliz, su hechizo estaba funcionando.

Hace mucho tiempo que ya nadie utilizaba ese hechizo.

Por que aquel hechizo no tenia una "cura".

- ¡Nya!, creo que es hora de desaparecer – dijo la bruja mientras se transformaba en gato y salía por la ventana del departamento.

Mientras tanto un chico de cabello azul, se levanto rápidamente de su cama cuando sintió ganas, muchas ganas de ir al baño.

En el departamento, donde hace unos momentos aquella gatita hacia su malvado hechizo, un chico de cabellos blancos se levanto cuando sintió unas inmensas ganas de ir al baño.

En una gran mansión, un chico de cabellos blancos y tres rayas blancas de lado izquierdo se levanto al sentir, también, ganas de ir al baño.

Los tres, quedaron parados justo frente de la puerta de su baño, pusieron su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta y los tres entraron al mismo tiempo.

5 minutos después de que los entraran a sus respectivos baños se oyó un grito afeminado de unos de los baños.

* * *

**Kid POV**

Simplemente fue algo extraño lo que me obligo a levantarme de mi cama sentía algo así como unas inmensas ganas de ir al baño y un extraño cosquilleo en mi pecho, a lo cual no le tome mucha importancia.

Abrí la puerta del baño y justo cuando pase frente al espejo note algo muy raro en mi cuerpo.

Me quede sorprendido, un par de _cosas_ sobresalían de mi pecho.

Al ver aquello lleve mis manos hacia mi pantalón pijama e instintivamente abrí el pantalón y vi _algo_, cierta parte de mi cuerpo había desaparecido y otra había aparecido en su lugar.

¿Pero que mierda estaba pasándome?

- ¿Pero que rayos es esto? – dije, pero mi voz ya no era mi voz ahora sonaba completamente afeminada, volví a pararme frente al espejo y me di cuenta que había cambiado por completo, mi cabello era un poco mas largo de lo normal y mi rostro varonil ahora era al igual que mi voz completamente femenino.

Esto es una vil y muy cruel pesadilla.

5 minutos después grite.

Y después todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

**Liz POV.**

Estaba teniendo el mejor sueño de mi vida, soñaba que me casaba con un chico muy guapo y millonario y éramos muy famosos y muy felices.

Pero un grito, me levanto completamente asustada.

- ¡Patty! – Exclame completamente asustada.

Tal vez algo le había pasado a mi hermana, pero yo tenia tanto miedo de salir de mi habitación, que tal si se habían metido a la mansión a robar, o peor aun había fantasmas en la mansión, miles de cosas horrorosas venían a mi cabeza.

Pero simplemente no iba a permitir que algo malo le pasara a mi hermana, así que me arme de valor, tome un bate de beisbol y salí de mi habitación.

Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de la habitación de Patty, pero me horrorice cuando alguien toco mi espalda.

- ¡AHHH! – Grite.

- Jajajaja, tranquila nee-chan soy yo Patty – Dijo Patty quien estaba en mi espalda riendo.

- ¡Oh Patty!, ¿¡es que acaso quieres matarme de un susto!? – Dije aun asustada.

- Lo siento – respondió Patty mientras se encogía de hombros y reía.

- Bueno esta bien, pero dime ¿fuiste tu la que gritaste? – pregunte.

- No, yo pensé que habías sido tu nee-chan – respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- No yo no grite, a ver si no fuiste tu ni fui yo, ¿entonces quien fue la que grito? – pregunte.

- ¡Oh! – Exclamo Patty – Tal vez haya fantasma en la mansión.

- ¡Patty!, No digas cosas tan escalofriantes – le regañe completamente horrorizada, mientras sentía miles de escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo.

- Lo siento nee-chan, jajaja, o tal vez fue Kid – dijo mientras ponía cara de misterio.

- ¿Kid?, no creo Patty ese grito fue demasiado afeminado como para ser de Kid, pero hay que ir a investigar – le respondí.

Patty comenzó a caminar y yo iba pegada a su brazo.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la habitación de Kid, toque su puerta.

- ¿K…Kid estas aquí? – pregunte pero nadie contesto.

- Kid – le volví a llamar pero tampoco contesto. – No creo q este aquí Patty.

- Tal vez Kid este en el baño – sugirió Patty y acto seguido se puso en marcha rumbo al baño.

- Kid, ¿estas aquí? – pregunte, pero nadie contesto lo único que se pudo escuchar fue un gemido de dolor.

- ¡Kid! ¿Eres tú? – Exclame asustada. – Como no me contestas voy a entrar, mas te vale que no estés desnudo.

Cuando abrí la puerta no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, una chica que era completamente idéntica a Kid, estaba desmayada de la misma forma en la que suele desmayarse Kid, en el suelo del baño.

* * *

**Kid POV**

Una pesadilla si definitivamente era eso una pesadilla de la cual en cualquier momento despertaría, y seria yo mismo otra vez.

- Vamos Kid, despierta – Trato de llamarme Liz, pero no respondí por que eso era una pesadilla de la cual en cualquier momento despertaría, o tal vez no.

- Liz, por favor dime que ya soy normal otra vez y que solo fue una pesadilla – suplique, mientras estaba "desmayado" en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

- Emm…Etto…umm…bueno…amm…veraz…Etto – Balbuceaba Liz.

- Sigo siendo mujer ¿verdad? – pregunte.

- Jajaja, Kid se volvió una linda mujercita – se burlaba Patty.

Comencé a llorar, no se por que lo hice.

- ¡Patty calla!, ya hiciste llorar a Kid – le regaño Liz - ¿Pero que fue lo que te ocurrió Kid?

- No lo se – le respondí aun llorando – cuando me levante para ir al baño ya estaba así.

- Esta bien hay que tranquilizarnos y pensar por que cambiaste de sexo – dijo Liz mientras me ayudaba a levantarme del suelo.

Caminamos hasta la sala y nos sentamos en el sofá estuvimos pensando durante un rato pero no se nos ocurría alguna razón lógica.

- ¿Y estas seguro que los shinigamis no sufren cambio de sexo durante la adolescencia? – pregunto Liz.

- ¡Ya te dije que no!, ¡nunca nos pasa tal cosa durante la adolescencia! – grite completamente cansado de no tener una respuesta.

- Tal vez debamos de preguntarle a Soul-kun y a Black Star – sugirió Patty, mientras seguía burlándose de mí.

- ¡Si! ¡Tal vez alguno de esos dos asimétricos me hizo esto! – grite.

De pronto la puerta de la mansión cayó al suelo.

- Hey Kid, estoy organizando un partido de basquetbol, ¿Quieres venir? – Pregunto Black Star.

- ¡TU!, maldito asimétrico ¿seguramente tu me hiciste esto verdad? – grite mientras corría y lo comencé a golpear en el pecho.

- Hey, espera chica yo ni siquiera te conozco – grito Black Star mientras me separaba de su cuerpo.

- ¿A quien llamas chica?, ¿es que acaso no me reconoces maldito asimétrico? – grite mientras le cuestionaba.

- ¿Asimétrico?, un momento, ¿Kid eres tu? – pregunto Black Star mientras se acercaba a mi rostro.

- ¡Pues claro que soy yo! – le respondí.

- ¿Pero que rayos te paso?, ahora tienes pechos y tu rostro parece de niña – Dijo Black Star mientras se burlaba de mi y Patty le acompañaba.

- ¡Dejen de burlarse de mi!, y ¡no te hagas el tonto Black Star yo se que tu me hiciste esto! – le reclame mientras volvía a pegarle en el pecho, claro ahora era una chica y mis golpes ya no le dolían como antes.

- ¡Hey!, yo no te he hecho nada, ¿Por qué no vas con Soul?, tal vez el tenga la culpa. – grito Black Star.

- Evans, ese también es un maldito asimétrico que seguramente me hizo esto para verme sufrir – y apenas termine la frase, salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo de mi mansión para emprender el camino hacia el departamento de Soul y Maka.

* * *

Al llegar al departamento de Soul, toque ocho simétricas veces la puerta.

- ¡Voy! – escuche una voz al otro lado de la puerta, reconocí enseguida la voz de Soul.

En cuanto abrió la puerta me le fui encima tirándolo al suelo y yo con el, y comencé a golpearlo, el tomo mis ahora delgadas muñecas y me separo de su cuerpo.

- ¿¡Se puede saber que rayos te pasa mujer!? – Grito completamente exaltado y sorprendido por mi aparición.

- ¿Mujer?, ¿a quien llamas mujer?, ¡maldito asimétrico de seguro tu me hiciste esto! – grite completamente enojado, ¡me enojaba demasiado que todos me dijeran mujer! Por dios aun seguía siendo yo mismo solo que ahora tenia un cuerpo diferente.

- Espera, ¿me llamaste asimétrico? – Al igual que Black Star se acerco a mi rostro para verme más de cerca y analizarme. – ¿Kid eres tu?

- ¡Pues claro que soy yo! ¿Quién pensaste que era? – le respondí al borde del ataque nervioso.

- ¡Lo siento es que NO pareces TU!, pareces una linda mujercita – dicho esto tapo su boca para evitar inútilmente de carcajearse.

- ¡Deja de re…reírte maldita sea! – Empecé a llorar descontroladamente.

- ¡Tranquilo deja de llorar! – Soul trataba de hacerme callar pero no lo logro.

- No se que hacer Soul, tengo algo importante que hacer hoy y no puedo estar así, y justo tenia que pasarme a mi este día, ¡NO LO SOPORTO! – dije mientras llevaba mis manos hacia mis pechos y comenzaba a moverlos de arriba hacia abajo.

- Ya, ya tranquilo – Puso una de sus manos sobre mi hombro dándome una leve palmadita – ¿dime que es eso importante que tienes que hacer?

- tengounacitaconchrona – Dije muy rápido y sin respirar.

- ¿Eh?, mas despacio que no entendí.

- ¡TENGO UNA CITA CON CHRONA! – Grite mientras sentía como el sonrojo subía por mis mejillas.

- Ah eso, pues emm no te preocupes te ayudare a recuperar tu "cuerpo"

-¿¡ENSERIO!? ¿Enserio harías eso por mi? – pregunte completamente emocionada quiero decir emocionado.

- Claro, digo tu me ayudaste cuando quería declarármele a Maka, ahora me toca devolverte el favor – dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa torcida, esa sonrisa lo hacia ver muy lindo… ¡MIERDA!, yo no dije eso, ejem cambiemos el tema yo lo ayude hace un par de meses cuando quería decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos a Maka y debo decir que fue todo un ¡éxito!

- ¡Oh! Soul eres un muy buen amigo, creo que eso jamás te lo había dicho – dije mientras me iba acercando a el hasta acorrálarlo en una pared, el se puso nervioso y solo balbuceaba cosas sin sentido – Es bueno tener grandes amigos como tu.

Lleve mis manos hacia su blanco cabello y empecé a jugar con el

– Enserio Soul muchas gracias – pestañee y después sentí un horrible dolor que provenía de mi cabeza.

– ¡Aléjate de mi novio maldita! – Grito Maka mientras me jalaba el cabello.

- ¡Hey Maka tranquila es Kid! – Grito completamente exaltado Soul mientras trataba de calmar a la fiera que era Maka en esos momentos, jamás me imagine verla así

- ¡Maka me lastimas! Cálmate por favor yo no le estaba haciendo nada a Soul – dije mientras muchas lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

Maka pareció calmarse y ella no tardo en reconocerme.

- ¿Kid? ¿Pero que rayos te paso? – pregunto algo incrédula.

- ¡No lo se!, pero ya no quiero estar así, quiero volver a ser un hombre simétrico –y otra vez comencé a llorar descontroladamente.

- Tranquila, quiero decir tranquilo Kid, ya te dije que te ayudare a recuperar tu cuerpo – volvió a decir Soul para tratar de calmarme.

- Si Kid no te preocupes yo también te ayudare, ¿Pero por que es importante cambiarte otra vez?

- Por que Kid tiene una cita con Chrona.

- ¡Soul! – Le regañe – Se supone que era un secreto.

- ¿Enserio?, bueno eso debiste de habérmelo dicho antes – respondió mientras hacia su típica pose cool, pero muy asimétrica.

- ¿Enserio tienes una cita con Chrona? – pregunto Maka completamente emocionada.

- Si, pero no puedo llegar a la cita donde se supone que le voy a decir que la amo con este cuerpo seria un…un YURI! – grite mientras estaba apunto de darme un ataque asimétrico.

- Bien ¿a que hora es tu cita? – pregunto Soul.

- A las 8:00, para ser simétrico – le respondí orgulloso.

- Entonces tenemos hasta las 8:00 para "curarte" – dijo Maka mientras resaltaba esa ultima palabra – emm y también tienes que cambiarte de ropa.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunte, mientras bajaba la vista y ver que solo estaba vestido con mi pijama simétrica.

- Por que no puedes andar por la calle con solo tu pijama eso…eso es

- Asimétrico – le a completo Soul a Maka.

- Oh! Dios tienen razón soy un cerdo por estar vestido asimétricamente ¡Mátenme! No merezco vivir, no tengo perdón – grite mientras me daba un ataque asimétrico y me tiraba al suelo en pose fetal.

- Vamos no es para tanto Kid, yo te prestare algo de ropa – Maka me recogió de suelo y me guio hasta su habitación.

Estando ahí me dirigí hasta su cajonera para buscar la ropa más simétrica.

- Bien creo que esto estará bien – dije mientras le enseñaba la ropa que había escogido consistía en una mini falda negra de tablones la falda tenia tres rayas blancas al lado izquierdo, una blusa de tirantes que estaba dividida a la mitad por colores negro y blanco y unas botas negras que llegaban hasta las rodillas – no sabia que tuvieras este tipo de ropa.

- Ah eso, me lo regalo Liz el año pasado pero no es mi estilo – dijo mientras se encogía de hombros para luego regresarlos a su lugar.

Cuando termine de cambiarme, me mire en el espejo y vi algo que no me gusto, cuando Maka vio mi cara de espanto pregunto.

- ¿Qué pasa Kid estas bien?

- No lo estoy, ¡MIRA ESTAS CADERAS SON ENORMES ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE GORDA, NO SON PARA NADA SIMETRICAS! – grite mientras llevaba mis manos hacia mis caderas.

Me estaba comenzando a sentir como una mujer… una mujer gorda…

- No claro que no, te vez linda digo lindo, bueno tu me entiendes – dijo mientras trataba de calmarme.

_Tranquilo Kid ¿pero que te pasa? Actúas como si fueras una mujer y no lo eres, Maka tiene razón te vez linda, digo lindo._

Con ayuda de Maka logre calmarme para después ir a encontrarnos con Soul quien había ido a buscar a los chicos.

Definitivamente ser mujer es difícil…

* * *

_Bueno ewe emm un fic medio raro lo se xD aww! me emocione al leer el nuevo manga de Soul Eater, bueno estaba en japones asi que no entendi pero las imagenes lo dicen todo(?) Asdas xD bueno ewe aquí algo que se me ocurrió una mañana fría(¿) me la pase pensando en una trama para un fic y pues esto fue lo primero que se me ocurrió y tal vez se pregunte ¿Por qué Kid?, por que me gusta hacer sufrir a Kid muajajaja(¿) +w+ ok no xDDD!! Y luego tuve un grave problema con el titulo ya que no sabia como ponerle y pues xD mi hermana comenzó a cantar esa canción y yo *OOOO*!! ¡Te amo! Gracias por el titulo y ella solo me miro con cara ¿de que pasa? Bien LOL! xD bueno también debo agradecer a Kallen por la idea de que Kid coqueteara con Soul y también por lo de estoy gorda xD! Asdas ok ya xD si quieren conti *OO* solo dejen un review :3 y se las traeré lo mas antes posible *--* xD! Bueno entonces sin mas que decir me largo :D!_

_Amu Kagamine~_

_Byee Byee~_


	2. ¡La busqueda!

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen son del gran señor Atsushi Okubo.**

**Man, I feel Like a Woman tampoco es mia ****le pertenece a Shania Twain**

**"Valga la redundancia(??)" ok ya xD me traume OwwO, asdas En este Cap habra un ligero SoulxMaka, perdon pero no me pude resistir xD**

**Muchas Gracias por sus reviews, enserio me hacen Feliz y pues ya no les interrumpo mas la lectura y disfruten de mi intento de "comedia"**

* * *

**Kid POV**

Maka y yo salimos del departamento, bueno debo decir que Maka me obligo para que yo saliera del departamento ya que no quería que las personas me vieran "así".

- ¿Y no crees que seria conveniente que le dijeras Shinigami-sama? – dijo Maka, mientras me tomaba de la muñeca y me arrastraba hacia el parque.

- ¿Para que? – pregunte mientras cubría mi rostro con mi mano derecha para que nadie me reconociera.

- Pues para saber si esto es un hechizo o algún cambio que tal vez se olvido de decirte.

- Otra vez con eso del cambio, Maka créeme se muy bien todo lo que les pasa a los shinigamis durante la adolescencia y somos como cualquier otro chico N-O-R-M-A-L – respondí harto de que todos me hicieran la misma pregunta.

- Ya, ya tranquila no es necesario que te _esponjes __**(1)**_**.**

- TRANQUILO, te recuerdo que aun sigo siendo yo – le corregí – Y no me ¡esponjo!

- Esta bien, tranquilo, no es necesario que me respondas de esa manera, como siempre me dice Soul, si te enojas de esa manera te saldrán arrugas muy joven – Dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada.

Me detuve en seco al oír el comentario de Maka.

- Arrugas…son completamente asimétricas - Fue lo único que balbucee.

Y me detuve al pensar en como se vería mi rostro, mi joven y perfecto rostro con arrugas asimétricas.

- ¿Eh? Kid ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Maka al ver como me daba un tic nervioso en el ojo.

- Arrugas…asimétricas – Volví a balbucear para después correr hacia la fuente que se encontraba en medio del parque.

Al llegar ahí me mire en el reflejo del agua y empecé a imaginar en como se vería mi perfecto, femenino y muy simétrico rostro lleno de asquerosas y asimétricas arrugas.

¡Seria completamente horrible! ¡Mi rostro es tan perfecto ni siquiera tengo acné! ¡Y pensar que si sigo enojándome de esa manera acabare llena de arrugas!...Esperen…Dije ¿Llena?

¡NO!, no, no, no!...

_Joder Kid ¿pero que te pasa?, ¿Por qué mierda estas empezando a pensar como una mujer?, ya le coqueteaste a Soul y ¿ahora que sigue coquetear con Black Star también? _

Me preocupe un poco por mis propios pensamientos, era verdad ahora no solo me veía como una mujer si no que hasta estaba empezando a pensar como una.

Pero también reí de mi propio pensamiento ¡Por Dios coquetear con Black Star! Eso seria lo ultimo que haría en mi simétrica vida, ¡Jamás de los jamases coquetearía con alguien tan asimétrico como Black Star!

- ¡Kid! – escuche a Maka gritarme, mientras se acercaba corriendo hasta la fuente donde me encontraba. - ¿Pero que te paso por que saliste corriendo de esa manera?

"Por que me asuste al pensar en las arrugas", no podía decirle eso, por que sabia muy bien que Maka le diría a Soul y Soul le contaría a Black Star y Black Star lo contaría por TODO el Shibusen y, y después todos se burlarían de mi…

Tan pronto sentí como Maka agitaba mi cuerpo salí de mis pensamientos.

- Emm, salí corriendo por que esta fuente me pareció muy simétrica – dije mientras mis ojos se llenaban de pequeños corazoncitos.

Maka suspiro para después hablar.

- Vaya aun siendo mujer sigues siendo igual de rara digo raro – dijo esto mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Solo pude reír nervioso.

Al menos se había tragado mi mentira…o eso pensaba hasta que volvió a hablar.

- Umm, yo creo que corriste por que te dio miedo el pensar en las arrugas.

- jajaja, no como crees…un chico como yo no le tiene…tiene miedo…a unas horribles y asimétricas arrugas – dije mientras ponía cara de asco, pensar en las arrugas era aun mas peor que pensar en Excalibur.

Maka iba a volver a hablar, pero una voz, para ser más específica, ok debo dejar de referirme a mi mismo con el término femenino, ejem continuando al tema, la voz de Black Star nos interrumpió.

Y debo admitir ¡que jamás me había alegrado de escuchar la voz de Black Star como ese día!

- ¡Kid! ¡Maka! – nos llamo, mientras agitaba sus brazos para que nos acercáramos hasta donde se encontraba.

* * *

Cuando nos acercamos, con el estaban los chicos, todos excepto Chrona.

-¡Oh vaya Kid! Veo que aun sigues siendo una linda mujercita con curvas y pechos – Dijo Black Star mientras llevaba sus manos hasta su pecho y comenzaba a moverlas de arriba hacia abajo simulando un par de pechos para después estallar en carcajadas, claro Soul y Patty se les unieron en su burla.

-¡Ya basta!, dejen de burlarse de Kid – les regaño Tsubaki a los tres. – No puedo creerlo Kid-kun cuando Black Star me lo dijo pensé que era una broma, pero ten por seguro Black Star y yo te ayudaremos también a encontrar una cura.

- ¿Enserio?, gracias chicos enserio que es muy bueno tener grandes amigos como ustedes, pero un ultimo favor, por nada del mundo le digan algo a Chrona. – les suplique a mis 6 amigos.

- Claro Kid-kun, Chrona-chan no se entera de esto. – hablo Tsubaki mientras ponía una dulce sonrisa como solía hacerlo siempre.

- Gracias – murmure para después sonreír.

- Bien, ahora tendremos que separarnos para investigar mejor – dijo Maka mientras alzaba su dedo índice. – Y alguien tendrá que quedarse a cuidar a Kid.

- Hey espera, ¿Por qué me tienen que cuidar? Ya no tengo 5 años puedo defenderme yo sola, solo – corregí inmediatamente.

- Por que ahora eres una chica muy atractiva y quien sabe las cosas que te pueden hacer los hombres si te ven vagando sola, solo – Corrigió inmediatamente - por las calles de Death City.

Un escalofrió recorrió por completo mi espalda.

- Cierto Kid-kun – Hablo Liz – Que uno de los chicos se quede contigo.

- En ese caso será Black Star – Dijo Maka, mientras jalaba a Soul por el cuello de su chaqueta y lo arrastraba alejándose del parque, rumbo a una biblioteca. – Soul y yo estaremos en la biblioteca investigando.

- ¡Hey Maka espera! Puedo caminar yo solo – escuchamos a Soul reclamarle a Maka.

Todos los miramos con una gotita de agua en la cabeza.

Esos dos si que se amaban.

Suspire.

- Bien, Black Star –hablo Tsubaki – tu te quedaras con Kid-chan.

- ¿Por qué yo? – se quejo Black Star, mientras hacia una mueca de desagrado.

- Si lo haces te daré el doble de cena – Tsubaki sonrió.

- ¡Yahooo!, en ese caso dejen a _Kidda_ conmigo, ella estará bien, confíen en el gran Black Star – dijo mientras se subía en un árbol y Tsubaki le suplicaba para que bajara de ahí.

¡Maldito asimétrico! ¿¡Como se le ocurre llamarme Kidda!? Eso significa V E N G A N Z A.

- Liz, Patty – les llame a mis armas.

- ¿Qué pasa Kidda-kun? – Pregunto Patty mientras se reía.

- ¡Deja de llamarme Kidda maldita sea! ¡Y conviértanse en armas! – Les ordene a las chicas.

- ¿Pero, Para que? – Pregunto Liz mientras veía sus uñas.

- ¡NO PREGUNTEN Y SOLO HAGANLO! – Les grite completamente enojada, enojado.

- Vale, vale no es necesario que te esponjes – Y dicho esto ambas chicas cayeron en mis manos convertidas en armas.

Sonreí maliciosamente, como dije antes esto significa venganza.

Apunte a ambas chicas hacia el árbol donde estaba Black Star y dispare.

Segundos después se vio como Black Star caía del árbol, completamente desmayado, Tsubaki corrió preocupada hacia donde había caído Black Star.

Las personas que pasaban por ahí miraron con preocupación a Black Star, yo simplemente los ignore por completo, seamos sinceros Black Star se lo merecía.

Las chicas regresaron a su forma humana y me miraron con terror.

- Ups, lo siento Black Star, mi dedo se resbalo – dije falsamente, mientras me encogía de hombros y miraba mis perfectas y largas uñas.

_¡Kid, deja de mirar tus uñas eso no es de hombres!_

Me conciencia me regañaba una y otra vez, pero entonces otra voz apareció en mi mente.

_¡Por dios! Ya acostúmbrate ahora eres hermosamente simétrica, e imagina en todos los chicos que querrían tener una cita contigo. _

Sonreí, era verdad ahora soy completamente hermosa y simétrica – salvo mis enormes y gordas caderas – ¡Si!, no, no, no ¡espera!, ¡deja de pensar así!

Una guerra mental entre mi yo HOMBRE y mi yo MUJER había comenzado…

_¡Kid entra en razón! Siendo hombre eras muy simétrico, todo tu cuerpo lo era, ¿lo recuerdas?_

_Si – respondí mentalmente._

_¡Patrañas!, no era del todo simétrico, recuerdas "esa" parte de tu cuerpo, esa no era para nada simétrica, en cambio, la "parte" que tienes ahora si lo es – decía mentalmente mi yo mujer._

_Tienes razón – volví a responder mentalmente._

_¡Calla!, Kid mira ahora tu nuevo cuerpo tienes ENORMES caderas, y ambos como hombres sabemos que las caderas así de grande no son simétricas.- Decía mentalmente mi yo hombre._

_No pienses en eso, con una dieta todo se arregla – dijo mi lado mujer._

_¡Cállate gorda! – grito mi yo hombre._

_¡Cuida tus palabras asimétrico! – grito mi yo mujer._

Y al parecer la guerra mental no quería parar, pero yo estaba demasiado cansado de oír una y otra vez las voces dentro de mi cabeza.

- ¡YA CALLENSE! ¡ME TIENEN COMPLETAMENTE HARTO! – grite para después darme una muy sonora bofetada, haciendo que Liz, Patty, Tsubaki y hasta Black Star me miraran con preocupación.

- Etto… era un mosquito – dije mientras reía completamente nervioso y me tallaba mí ya muy adolorida y roja mejilla.

- Estas empezando a asustarme Kid – balbuceo Liz y Patty comenzó a reír de una forma muy estrepitosa.

- Bien creo que ya llego la hora de separarnos – Hablo Tsubaki para calmar un poco el ambiente – Entonces Liz y Patty vayan al Shibusen a preguntar, yo iré a investigar en una biblioteca y tu Black Star cuida a Kid.

- Claro yo cuidare bien de Kidda, digo Kid – dijo Black Star mientras alzaba su pulgar en señal de triunfo.

- Bien en ese caso nos vemos aquí en dos horas – dijo Liz para después irse con Patty y Tsubaki hizo lo mismo.

* * *

Me deje caer en una de las bancas del parque y tape mi rostro con mis manos. No sabía que era peor, si estar convertido en mujer y que de un día a otro tuviera dos personalidades o que Black Star me fuera a cuidar.

Baje un poco mis manos para después mirar hacia donde estaba Black Star y como siempre estaba regodeándose, para después poner su típica pose de ¡YO-SOY-EL-GRAN-SEÑOR-DUEÑO-DEL-UNIVERSO-ASI-QUE,-YA-ARRODILLATE-AHORA!

Suspire y baje por completo mi cabeza, comencé a pensar en que pasaría si nunca mas recuperaba mi cuerpo, tendría que acostumbrarme a ser mujer, a tener ENORMES y GORDAS caderas, a preocuparme por saber si tenia acné, por mi periodo o en muchas cosas mas, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda.

¡Y que pensaría mi padre!, su único hijo el que algún día ocuparía su lugar ahora es una mujer una muy gorda mujer.

_Que no estas gorda – me regaño mentalmente mi parte mujer._

_Jaja, GORDA – se burlaba mi parte hombre._

Claro esta que los ignore olímpicamente.

Pero el peor pensamiento que cruzo por mi mente en ese momento fue que jamás podría estar con la persona que amo…si jamás iba a poder estar con Chrona, por que digamos que estar con una mujer mientras tu eres una no es nada simétrico y además Chrona seguramente no sabría como tratar con eso.

-¿Qué hay en el suelo que llame mas la atención que el mismísimo Black Star? – creo que no hace falta decir quien pregunto.

- ¿Qué quieres Black Star? – pregunte con desgano, mientras mantenía mi rostro hacia abajo.

Entonces sentí como Black Star me tomo de la barbilla y alzo mi rostro, para poder verlo mejor, se acerco tanto a mí que pude sentir su respiración en mi cara, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y mis mejillas tomaron un ligero tono rosa.

-¿Qué? – volví a gritar exigiendo una respuesta.

- Aun no puedo creer que seas tu amigo – dijo mientras me soltaba y después se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda.

Suspire aliviada, digo aliviado, mientras sentía como mi corazón volvía a su ritmo normal.

- Pero bueno, no te preocupes amigo, el gran Black Star te ayudara a encontrar la cura, para que puedas llegar a tu cinta con Chrona – Dijo Black Star mientras ponía pose del gran señor del mundo y reía estrepitosamente.

No me sorprendía que Black Star supiera de mi cita con Chrona, como dije antes TODO lo que sabe Soul se lo cuenta a Black Star.

Deje de pensar en eso tan pronto sentí un horrible dolor que provenía de mi brazo izquierdo, y como se han de imaginar, comencé a llorar por el dolor.

- Perdóname amigo, no fue mi intención pegarte tan fuerte, pensé que no te dolería – se disculpaba Black Star mientras trataba de calmarme.

- Eres un idiota Black Star, vas a terminar rompiéndome el brazo si sigues golpeándome de esa manera – grite mientras cientos de lagrimas corrieran libremente por mis mejillas, las personas que pasaban por ahí se nos quedaban mirando.

- Enserio perdóname amigo, deja de llorar por favor, ya te dije que no fue mi intención, basta amigo por favor no llores – decía Black Star, mientras tallaba suavemente el brazo en donde me había pegado.

Poco a poco el dolor fue pasando y mis lágrimas dejaron de correr por mis mejillas.

- ¿Ya estas mejor? – pregunto Black Star.

Solo asentí con la cabeza.

- Gracias por cuidarme – le dije a Black Star, mientras me le iba encima y lo abrazaba – Tanto tu como Soul, son buenos amigos, enserio los aprecio mucho.

Black Star se tenso por un momento, pero después pude sentir como llevaba sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y me abraza el también.

- Tú también eres muy buen amigo Kid.

¡Oh no!, esperen, esto, esto es ¡YAOI!, y puede que sea una mujer, pero aun sigo amando a Chrona.

Me separe rápidamente de Black Star y lo patee en la entrepierna.

- No vuelvas a tocarme, maldito asimétrico – grite mientras veía como Black Star se retorcía de dolor en el suelo y nuevamente las personas se nos quedaban mirando raro.

- ¿Pero que te pasa? – gemía de dolor Black Star. – Maldita salvaje.

- ¿Me acabas de llamar salvaje? – me enoje tanto que seguí pateándolo.

E iba a seguir haciéndolo, pero sentí como alguien me tomaba de la cintura y me alejaba de Black Star.

- ¡Tranquila Kid!, deja de patear a Black Star – reconocí la voz de Soul quien trataba de calmarme.

Después de algunos minutos y gracias a la ayuda de Maka quien había llegado con Soul logre calmarme.

- ¿Y bien encontraron algo? – pregunte ansioso por saber la respuesta.

Maka miro a Soul, y Soul miro a Maka guardaron silencio por algunos minutos y luego hablaron.

- Si encontramos algo, es un hechizo poderoso y único en su clase… - Soul se acerco a Maka por su espalda la abrazo por la cintura y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Maka.

- Si y no tiene cura – Continuo Soul.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – grite exaltado.

- Bueno, es que aun no descubren alguna, las personas que tuvieron ese hechizo murieron cambiadas – dijo Maka.

- Esto no puede ser posible, quiero volver a ser hombre, quiero decirle a Chrona lo que siento por ella – dije mientras comenzaba a llorar.

- Pues díselo – hablo Black Star quien ya estaba recuperado.

- Aja si claro y ¿como pretendes que lo haga?, acaso quieres que vaya con ella y le diga "Hola Chrona si soy yo Kid, sabes esta mañana me levante y ahora soy una mujer y sabes que mas te amo, ¿quieres ser mi novia?" – Dije con sarcasmo.

- No es mala idea – hablo Maka. – digo si hablas con ella tal vez entienda por lo que estas pasando.

- Aja ¿y tú crees que ella vaya a querer estar conmigo sabiendo que soy mujer?

- No, no lo creo – susurro.

Suspire.

- Tal vez haya que esperar a las chicas, tal vez ellas sepan algo – dijo Soul.

- Si tienes razón, mis esperanzas no mueren aun – dije algo resignada.

* * *

Estuvimos esperando impacientemente durante una hora, debo decir que también estuvimos aguantando las estupideces de Black Star, juro que si Liz y Patty estuvieran conmigo ya le hubiera disparado otra vez.

Después de un rato el resto de las chicas llego, pero al igual que Maka y Soul no habían tenido éxito en hallar una cura.

Me sentía destrozado, quería llorar, quería gritar, quería salir corriendo.

En el fondo aun tenia la esperanza de que esto solo fuera una vil y cruel pesadilla de la que en cualquier momento despertaría y volvería a ser yo mismo otra vez.

Sin darme cuenta había comenzado a llorar ¡Como odiaba llorar! ¡Y lloraba por cualquier estupidez! ¡Ser mujer era completamente horrible!

- Vamos Kid no llores todo estará bien – escuche decir dulcemente a Maka.

- ¡No Maka! No me digas que todo estará bien, por que en el fondo sabes que no es así, dime ¿Qué pasaría si un día te levantaras siendo un hombre y ya no pudieras estar con Soul? – grite mientras cientos de lagrimas volvían a salir de mis ojos. – Seria horrible ¿no?, por que sabes que nunca más podrás estar con la persona que amas.

- Si seria horrible… – escuche susurrar a Maka.

- Pero aun así yo seguiría con ella – mire a Soul algo asombrado por su respuesta y Maka lo miro de la misma forma – Amo a Maka y no me importa si ella se levanta siendo un hombre, aun así seguiría con ella, ni me importaría hacer yaoi, si es con la persona que amo.

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Maka y también en los de Soul.

_- ¡Valga la redundancia! __**(2)**_, ¿es que acaso a la autora le gusta el yaoi o que? ¡Bah!, Como odio los momentos melosos – se quejo Black Star tratando de llamar la atención.

Pero debo decir que todos lo ignoramos de forma olímpica.

- Pero es tu decisión Kid, de ti depende si quieres decírselo a Chrona o no…

Suspire…

- Chicos – susurre – quiero estar solo por un momento si no les importa, quiero pensar un poco.

- Esta bien Kid – respondieron todos al unisonó, luego se acercaron hasta mi, se despidieron y cada uno emprendió su camino hasta su casa.

Me deje caer nuevamente en una de las bancas del parque para pensar un poco sobre que debería de hacer…

_Si tanto la amas, deberías de decírselo – hablo mi yo hombre._

_Por primera vez coincido con el asimétrico, Kid puede que tu cuerpo haya cambiado, pero tus sentimientos permanecen intactos y seria horrible que le guardaras un secreto así a Chrona. – dijo mi yo mujer._

_La gorda tiene razón, hazlo Kid – dijo mi yo hombre._

- No lo se… - Susurre para mi mismo.

_Nosotros también te dejaremos un rato solo Kid, así pensaras mejor – dijo dulcemente mi yo mujer – vámonos asimétrico._

_Espérame gorda, y Kid piensa bien tu decisión - fue lo último que ambos dijeron…_

Suspire una vez más.

Me levante de la banca del parque y comencé a vagar por las calles de Death City, mientras pensaba en lo que debería de hacer…

Decirle o no a Chrona…

Tenía mucho miedo de que ella no me aceptara…

Pero al mismo tiempo quería estar con ella, abrazarla, besarla, decirlo lo mucho que la amo…

Cerré los ojos y apreté fuertemente mis puños…

Si, ya había tomado una decisión y creo que fue la correcta…

* * *

Esponjes: Dícese de la palabra(¿) ok no xD esponjes vendría siendo algo así como no te enojes xD

Valga la redundancia: Pues me gusta esta frase, suena cool y mi mama la usa mucho xDD!, tiene diferentes significados pero mas que nada aquí en mi pueblo(¿?) es como un ¡Válgame Dios! xD

_Al final decidi que mejor serán tres caps xD solo que el siguiente será un poco mas corto D: ewe me cuesta trabajo pensar como un hombre que cambia a mujer xD supongo que es difícil xD! ¿Pero bueno que tal este cap? Bueno, malo o de plano una mierda xD ok no OwwwO! Gracias por los reviews :DD! Si quieren la conti ya saben solo dejen un review *--*! Y acerca del manga que mencione el cap anterior me refería al 72 +w+ es q realmente esta rullez :D! léanlo y tráumense un rato como yo *OO* x33! Asdasda bueno me retiro~_

_Byee Byee~_

_Maka Kagamine~_


	3. ¡La Cura!

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen son del gran señor Atsushi Okubo.**

**Man, I Feel Like a Woman, tampoco es mia le pertenece a Shania Twain **

* * *

**Kid POV**

_Y bien, ¿Cuál es tu decisión? – pregunto la "gorda"_

- Se lo diré – susurre para mi mismo.

_Eso es lo que quería escuchar – dijo el "asimétrico"_

- Ahora solo tengo que ir al restaurante donde quedamos Chrona y yo – volví a susurrar.

_¡Si! – gritaron la "gorda" y el asimétrico al unisonó._

Abrí los ojos de golpe solo para encontrarme completamente sola, ejem digo solo, en una de las calles de Death City y no solo eso ¡Ya había oscurecido por completo!

Mire mi reloj solo para encontrarme con algo aun peor, ¡ya eran las 9:00 pm! ¿Cómo es posible que el tiempo se me fuera tan rápido pensando?

_¡Deja de pensar y corre! – me regañaba la gorda._

_La gorda tiene razón, corre Kid tal vez aun alcances a Chrona – Y cuando el "asimétrico" termino la frase comencé a correr._

Corrí por las calles oscuras y vacías de Death City, estaba completamente perdido y lo peor del caso es que ya llevaba una hora de retraso para la cita.

Definitivamente aquel fue el peor día de toda mi simétrica vida.

Seguí corriendo y para mi desgracia, no encontraba el camino hacia el restaurante además de que estaba completamente cansada, me dolían los pies, y el sudor escurría por mi frente, me detuve por un momento para recuperar un poco de oxigeno.

_Vamos Kid no te rindas – me animaba el asimétrico._

- Es difícil, sabes, ahora soy una chica me canso muy rápido – dije entre jadeos.

_Esto es tu culpa gorda y también culpa de tus enormes caderas, ¿Por qué no tienes un poco mas de condición física? – le regaño el asimétrico a la gorda._

_Cállate asimétrico, no estoy gorda ni tengo caderas enormes, soy perfecta, no como tu, tu eres una deformidad – se burlo la gorda._

- ¡Basta ya!, ¡dejen de pelear por el amor a la simetría!, ¡Me están volviendo completamente loco! – Negué con la cabeza y comencé a correr nuevamente.

No se que era lo peor de todo el asunto, si llegar tarde a la cita con Chrona y decirle que ahora soy una mujer o que tenga dos personalidades viviendo en mi cabeza.

_¡Mira Kid!, ahí hay personas pidamos indicaciones – sugirió la gorda._

_¿Para que? – Pregunto el asimétrico – no pidas indicaciones y solo sigue corriendo derecho._

_¿Por qué a los hombres no les gusta pedir indicaciones? – se quejo la gorda._

_Por que solo logran confundirte mas, gorda – le respondió el asimétrico._

_Eso es una mentira asimétrico, si te confundes mas entonces eso es por que de plano eres un bruto que no sabe seguir las indicaciones – le respondió la gorda mientras se reía._

_Eres una… - ok ya me estaba cansando otra vez de las peleas._

- ¡Basta!, ¡Ya me canse de escucharlos pelear por estupideces sin sentido!, pediremos indicaciones y punto – les dije completamente harto.

_¡Wii! – Grito la gorda de felicidad - Kid seguirá mi consejo._

_Pero Kid…_

- Dije que pediremos indicaciones, ¿entiendes lo que es eso? – le regañe al asimétrico.

Pude escuchar como bufaba molesto.

* * *

Suspire y comencé a caminar hasta donde se encontraban algunas personas.

- ¿Cómo se supone que pida indicaciones?, no lo se hacer – dije mientras me daba un tic nervioso en el ojo.

_¡Si serás bruto! – Me regaño la gorda – déjame esto a mi._

- No…se – sinceramente dejarle mi cuerpo a mi personalidad mujer no me daba espina.

_Entonces llegaras tarde a tu cita con Chrona, por mi mejor seguirás siendo una mujercita, y el asimétrico y yo seguiremos viviendo en tu cabeza – Dijo con un tono de superioridad._

Creo que eso seria lo peor.

- Vale, pero no hagas nada que me deje en ridículo – le advertí.

_Tu tranquilo, no hare nada malo – dijo con una risita burlona._

_No se pero esto no me da buena espina – hablo el asimétrico._

_¡Cállate deforme! – grito la gorda._

_¿A quien llamas deforme?, tú eres mas deforme que yo al tener esas ENORMES CADERAS – le respondió el asimétrico._

Y ahí van otra vez a pelear, ¡Como odiaba que pelearan por cualquier estupidez!

- ¡Basta ya! – Les volví a regañar – vamos gorda, haz lo que tengas que hacer.

_¡Si! – respondió emocionada._

Comencé a caminar nuevamente hacia las persona y al llegar ahí ¡mi personalidad cambio por completo!

- Etto…disculpe… ¿usted me podría indicar el camino para llegar al restaurante _los portales?_ – pregunte tímidamente a un señor que se encontraba frente a mi.

El señor mi miro fijamente durante unos minutos, comencé a jugar con mis manos nerviosamente, no me gustaba que me mirara de ese modo.

- Claro que si pequeña – dijo mientras me ponía una muy agradable sonrisa – pero debes saber que estas muy lejos.

- ¿Enserio?, ¿Qué tan lejos? – pregunte.

- Pues tendrías que caminar 5 calles más, después dar vuelta a la izquierda.

Mierda… ¡5 calles mas!, ¡es horrible!, ¡además de que tardaría demasiado!

- Muchas gracias señor, me ha ayudado mucho, se lo agradezco demasiado – dijo mi nueva personalidad mientras le sonreía alegremente al señor.

¿Por que mierda sonreía?, me acaban de decir que tengo que caminar 5 calles mas y solo sonrió.

- Por nada, siempre me es agradable ayudar, cuídate pequeña – el señor me sonrió de la misma manera.

Me despedí del señor, y en cuanto me di la vuelta comencé a correr rápidamente.

_¡Vamos Kid!, ¡si se puede! – me animaban la gorda y el asimétrico._

Corrí 3 calles mas, me sentía completamente cansado, me dolían los pies otra vez y el aire me faltaba por completo, pero no puedo dejar que eso me detenga, tengo que buscar a Chrona y decirle la verdad.

_Ya falta poco Kid, no te rindas – me animaba la gorda._

Cuando corrí las dos calles que me faltaban di vuelta hacia la izquierda, tal y como el señor me había indicado, Y sentí un gran alivio al ver que estaba frente a la puerta del restaurante.

Antes de entrar al restaurante trataba de recuperar el oxigeno, cuando por fin me sentía algo recuperada entre, comencé a buscar a Chrona con la mirada, pero simplemente no la veía por ningún lado, era lógico que no estuviera ahí había llegado casi dos horas después, me sentía horrible, me sentía como la peor basura del mundo, tenia muchas ganas de llorar, apreté fuertemente mis ojos para evitar derramar lagrimas.

- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo señorita? – pregunto el portero mientras me miraba dulcemente.

Estuve a punto de írmele encima y golpearlo por llamarme "señorita", pero me aguante.

- Etto… si vera amm me quede de ver con una amiga en este restaurante pero no la encuentro por ningún lado – le dije tristemente.

- Umm, si la describes tal vez pueda ayudarte – dijo mientras sonreía.

- Pues vera ella tiene el cabello rosa y sus ojos son del mismo color, su corte de cabello es demasiado asimétrico, camina medio encorvada y siempre esta diciendo "Yo no se tratar con esto" – al terminar de describir a Chrona el portero pareció recordarla.

- Oh si, ya recuerdo a esa señorita, ella me dejo esto – dijo mientras buscaba en su bolsillo y de el saco lo que parecía ser una carta para mi. – Me dijo que es para un tal Kid, ¿Lo conoces?

- Claro que lo conozco soy y… Es mi hermano gemelo – mentí.

- Oh bueno en ese caso supongo que puedes entregársela – dijo mientras me daba la carta.

- Claro yo se la daré sin falta – dije mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa – Entonces ya me voy, gracias por la ayuda señor.

- Por nada señorita – dijo mientras abría la puerta para que yo pudiera salir.

* * *

Al salir, me quede parado frente a la puerta del restaurante para poder leer la carta, me di cuenta de que era un servilleta doblada simétricamente por la mitad.

Desdoble la servilleta para poder leer lo que había escrito Chrona.

_Kid:_

_Y…yo la verdad no se como…como tratar con esto, me dolió mucho el que no hayas llegado a nuestra…nuestra cita. Si no querías…querías verme pudiste haberme dicho…pero en lugar de eso…en lugar de eso jugaste con mis sentimientos…Yo me hice muchas estúpidas ilusiones, rag…ragnarok tenia razón, tu solo querías jugar conmigo…Y… ¿Estas enamorado de otra chica cierto? Pero aun así no puedo dejar de…de amarte y creo…creo que lo mejor…es que tu y yo no nos volvamos a ver nunca mas…_

_Chrona…_

Una lágrima que provenía de mis ojos mojo la carta de Chrona, Yo me sentía completamente horrible, había hecho sufrir a la persona que más amo en este mundo, y todo por no haber hablado con ella desde un principio, por no haberle contado la verdad, ahora Chrona ya no quería saber nada de mi.

Comencé a caminar sin rumbo por las desoladas calles de Death City, de un momento a otro había comenzado a llover, pero no me importo, en ese momento no me importaba nada que no fuera ver a Chrona y explicarle todo.

Pero en verdad que soy un gusano que no tiene perdón.

¿Cómo pude haber hecho sufrir a la persona que mas amo en el mundo?

Le hubiera dicho la verdad desde un principio…

_Pero el "hubiera" no existe Kid – hablo la gorda._

_Es verdad Kid, lo mejor por ahora es encontrar un buen lugar para resguardarnos de la lluvia – dijo el asimétrico.- Mañana será un nuevo día y podrás decirle toda la verdad a Chrona._

- ¡¿Es que acaso no entendiste?! , ella no me quiere volver a ver NUNCA mas – les grite mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Ambos guardaron silencio, yo seguía caminando sin rumbo mientras pensaba en Chrona, no podía pensar en nadie más.

Los pies me dolían de tanto caminar, así que decidí sentarme en una de las bancas del parque, al sentarme me percate de que había alguien a mi lado, pero no le tome importancia y seguí llorando, llore como nunca antes había llorado en mi vida.

Pero de pronto la persona que estaba a mi lado, estiro su mano y me dio un pequeño pañuelo, cuando voltee mi rostro para darle las gracias, me percate de que aquella persona era Chrona.

Ella me miraba con una dulce sonrisa, mas sin embargo se notaba en sus rojos e hinchados ojos que también había estado llorando.

- To…tómalo – dijo con algo de timidez.

- Gracias – le respondí mientras tomaba el pañuelo en mis manos.

Ella me sonrió, estuvimos en silencio durante unos momentos, hasta que le pregunte:

- ¿Por que lloras? – ya sabia la respuesta y sabia que su respuesta me iba a hacer sentir peor.

Ella bajo la mirada un poco triste y comenzó a hablar:

- Por que me enamore de un chico que no es para mi, yo…yo lo sabía…sabia que no sabia como…como lidiar con el amor…mas sin embargo…deje…deje que todos estos sentimientos florecieran en mi…mi corazón y al final…al final me di cuenta de que… de que el solo jugo conmigo y con mis sentimientos – dijo tristemente mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Como se lo han de imaginar me sentí aun peor que antes, quería morir por haber hecho sufrir a Chrona de esa manera, jamás me iba a perdonar.

- ¿Y tu por que lloras? – pregunto mientras me volteaba a ver y secaba sus lagrimas.

- Por que, hice sufrir a una persona, que no merecía sufrir de esa manera.

- Tal…tal vez debas…de…pedirle…una…dis…disculpa.

- ¿Tu crees que un "lo siento" arregle las cosas? – pregunte mientras la miraba fijamente.

- Aunque yo no se como tratar con esto…probablemente si logres arreglar las cosas – dijo mientras miraba hacia el suelo y se encogía un poco de hombros.

- En ese caso… lo siento – le dije mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre nosotras, pero de pronto Chrona se paro frente a mi, su asimétrico pero muy lindo fleco cubría sus ojos.

- Que seas muy feliz con el – dijo para después salir corriendo.

¿Qué?, no entendía lo que Chorna había querido decir con eso…

_Imbécil – me regaño la gorda – ella creer que tu eres la "otra", ahora corre tras ella y arregla las cosas._

* * *

Y apenas ella termino la frase, salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo tras Chrona, corrí la lluvia mojaba por completo mi cuerpo, pero no me importaba lo único que quería era decirle la verdad a Chrona.

La perdí de vista por algunos minutos, me detuve para recuperar el oxigeno y la busque con la vista, hasta que la encontré, corrí nuevamente tras ella.

- ¡Chrona espera! – Le grite lo mas alto que pude – ¡déjame explicarte las cosas por favor!

- Déjame en paz… no tienes por que explicarme nada…solo…solo déjame en paz – gritaba sin siquiera mirarme.

Corrí un poco mas rápido hasta que quede lo suficientemente cerca de ella, me le fui encima tirándola al suelo y yo con ella.

- ¡No!, qui…quítate de encima por favor – Chrona comenzó a llorar y pegarme levemente en el pecho, tome sus muñecas para evitar que siguiera pegándome.

- ¡Chrona mírame! – le dije dulcemente.

- ¡No! – dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

- ¡No me hagas perder la paciencia y mírame! – le grite mientras le ordenaba, claro que las pocas personas que pasaban por ahí nos miraban de una forma extraña.

Chrona abrió sus hermosos ojos y me miro fijamente.

- ¿Es que acaso no me reconoces? – Le pregunte mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza.

- Soy yo, soy Kid, solo que esta mañana cuando me desperté ya estaba así – dije mientras la miraba dulcemente.

- ¡Kid! – dijo sorprendida mientras se soltaba de mi agarre y me abrazaba - ¿Pero que fue lo que te paso? – pregunto en mi oreja.

- Yo…no lo se, creo que es un hechizo o algo así, Chrona perdóname por no haberte dicho la verdad ant…-

Deje de hablar al darme cuenta y sentir como Chrona había juntado nuestros labios en un beso.

A mi cabeza solo vino una palabra… ¡YURI!, pero no me importo, lleve mis manos detrás de la cabeza de Chrona y correspondí su dulce y algo tímido beso.

Las personas al ver a dos chicas besándose comenzaron a susurrar entre ella pero eso no nos importo ni a Chrona ni a mi.

Al separarnos Chrona me miro sorprendida mientras me abrazaba por el cuello.

- ¡Volviste!, volviste a ser tu otra vez – susurro felizmente en mi oreja.

No entendía a que se refería Chrona, cuando se separo de mi baje mi mirada y me di cuenta de que ya había vuelto a ser un hombre simétrico otra vez.

- ¡Si! – Grite completamente emocionado, mientras volvía a abrazar a Chrona. – Te amo – susurre en su oído.

Escuche como Chrona rio levemente y también susurro que me amaba, me sentía completamente feliz, había vuelto a ser yo mismo y estaba con la persona que amaba.

_Sabes Kid, extrañare a la gorda – dijo tristemente el asimétrico._

- ¿se fue? – le pregunte mientras susurraba para mi mismo.

El asimétrico suspiro.

_Si, se fue – contesto._

- Yo también la extrañare – susurre un poco triste, claro que estaba triste ya no iba a escuchar las estúpidas discusiones entre esos dos…

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Chrona.

- No nada. Nee Chrona, ¿te parece si nos vamos a la mansión para resguardarnos de la lluvia? – pregunte en su oído.

- Si – susurro – y también para que…que te cam…cambies de ropa, por…por que yo no se como tratar con un…un chico vestido de mujer.

¡Volvi a bajar la mirada para encontrarme vestido aun con ropa de mujer!

Si definitivamente aquel no había sido mi mejor día…

* * *

_Q2!(¿) el final es yuri Q2! Ok no xDD! Pues espero que les guste el final y mil perdones por haberlo dejado tan corto, es que se fue la imaginación D: xD, la verdad no tenia idea de cómo "curar" a Kid hasta que mi hermana me dio esta idea *OOO* x3! Y bien ¿que les pareció el final? Bueno, Malo o de plano una porquería D: ok ya xD, pues solo me queda por agradecerle a todos los que dejaron review, también a los que leyeron, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia :D! ewe bueno sin mas que decir me voy a escribir el primer capitulo de otro Fic *-* tal vez mas tarde lo suba :D! por cierto en mi perfil esta la imagen de Kid en mujer, por si quieren saber como es xD bueno Cuídense mucho ;DD!_

_Byee Byee~_

_Maka Kagamine~_

_Bazzingaa 8D ~_


End file.
